campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Dark Samurai Ideas
Forums: Index > Suggestions > Topic Well, I was looking around the wiki (which is massively impressive), and I saw the suggestion about the Dark Samurai. As usual, everytime I see unfinished things like that, my mind gets a million ideas for it...anyway, here's my ideas for it. Organization I know this is basically the Camp Izanagi version of the BC on the CHBRPW, but I dont think it should be an exact copy. So, rather than have different factions, there is only one faction. BUT, there are different clans that do different jobs within the group. For example, one clan organizes attacks, another does defense and so on. Charries would simply apply for the Dark Samurai themselves, and then be put into a specific clan based on how well their powers could be used for defense/offense/scouting/etc. This could also be easier for if missions like the BC missions are also created. If the mission is a simple attack, the leader of the Offensive Clan looks over it. If it is a Defensive mission, leader of the defensive clan looks over it, and so on. Leaders Well, the clans obviously have a leader. I call them the Shoguns at this point, but the names can be changed. As for the overall leader of the Dark Samurai, I had two ideas: Yami, the Son of Orochi Before Orochi was slain by Susanoo, he impregnated one of his female servants with a part of his essence. After his death, this servant fled from the battle to a distant town and eventually gave birth to Yami (who looked like a eight-headed baby dragon). The gods feared that Yami would grow up to be as evil and destructive as his father, so they tried to kill him. However; Yami's power stopped them from killing him. Increasing their fears tenfold, they entrapped Yami within Yomi, bound to a dark prison devoid of light. Eventually, Yami was able to break free, though he lost much of his power. With vengeance, he created the Dark Samurai. Ikari, the Dark Kitsune She was a very mischevious kitsune, who loved playing dirty tricks on people. However; one day she caused too much mischief, and caused the death of many people. The gods, angered by her actions, banished her to Yomi. There, she began becoming corrupted by the darkness of the place as she searched for a way to escape. Eventually; she finally got out. Having the powers of darkness and vengeance within her heart, she created the Dark Samurai in order to take revenge. Name I was looking for name to the group, and I think a good name would be the Mokushiroku (which means Apocalypse in japanese). However; Mokushiroku could easily be the name of their base instead of the organization itself. It's up to you guys. I hope you guys like the ideas! -Oblivion26 Voting For (+3) #Amazingly thought out. I absolutely love the idea, Ob! Nice job.Claws Out ]] 19:25, June 23, 2012 (UTC) #Yeah, I really like it. For the clans I will take charge of creating it. #I like it too it's really amazing. Sean agrees. My eyes of death will make you realise that life is precious. 04:18, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Against (-0) # Comments Category:Suggestions